Meteorites
Reviews Summary C+VG Issue 3 Super Glooper and Meteorites are the latest arcade games to come out of the Supersoft stable and excellent games they are too! Both are written in machine code (like all Supersoft arcade games) which means of course, that they are very fast and get faster with every level you survive. Super Glooper was inspired by the popular Puckman game you'd spend 20p on in the amusement arcades. The object is to move round a maze, "glooping" all of the little dots in the maze. After a certain number of dots have been "glooped", the glooper eaters, which have been penned up in the centre of the maze, will come after you. The number at the top of the maze tells you how many eaters will be released. When you clear the maze of dots, more eaters will be released to hunt you. Once the eaters have been released, there are two ways to escape: first you can leave the maze by one of two exits and reappear on the opposite side, luckily, the eaters cannot follow! You can also "gloop" one of the four larger dots at the corners of the maze, the eaters change colour and rush off; this is your chance to eat them and gain extra points but you'll have to be quick because they change back and chase you again. If you "gloop" an eater it returns to the pen ready to fight again! You have three gloopers per game. This game will certainly get the old heart rate going. The object of Meteorites is to defend your seven moon bases against a savage meteorite attack. Your only defence is a single laser cannon, directed of course by the numeric key pad. I found it very difficult at first but it shouldn't take you long to master the technique. The meteorites will come at you in waves of six, as the level increases, they come thicker and faster, and of course the higher the level, the higher the points gained when you hit one! However, if you should miss one and it smashes into the surface of the planet you lose points and a base — should it hit one. There's a nice visual effect in this game, when a meteorite does hit the surface the mountain range on the screen shakes. After you've destroyed the first wave you will be awarded an extra base and the level of play goes up! Apparently something happens after the fifth level, but as I've never managed to reach the fourth level I can't tell you what it is, at the moment anyway! Both Super Glooper and Meteorites have good sound effects. Two excellent games with excellent graphics to keep the whole family amused tor hours (if your fingers can keep up the pace). Both run on an 8K Pet and cost £8 plus V.A.T. each. News C+VG Issue 1 Two popular arcade games, Missile Command and Asteroids, have been combined to transfer to the Pet screen. Called Meteorites, the aim of the game is to protect seven bases from a swarm of meteorites descending from the heavens. The only way to survive is to blast the rock showers with your laser gun, but you will find that often it serves only to shatter the meteorites into even smaller - yet just as deadly - fragments. Altogether you have to fight-off six waves of meteorite storms, scoring points on the way for each hit. Other hazards to avoid are alien ships which swoop down intermittently to fire at the bases under your protection. Shoot down one of those and you score bonus points. Meteorites is from the Harrow-based firm Supersoft who also supplied Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy addicts two months ago by producing a Pet version of the Douglas Adams book and TV series. Category:PET Games Category:Supersoft Category:C+VG Reviews